coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven's Fence
Heaven's Fence is the primary setting of The Amory Wars. Created by Ryder, it consists of seventy-eight planets, seven stars known as the Stars of Sirius, and a beam of light connecting them all known as the Keywork. Within Heaven's Fence are three different races, all given a different part to play: Man, the Mage and the Prise. However, there are also some uncatalogued races that inhabit the Fence, including the IRO-bots, the Stars, and The Narrows. A catastrophe known as the Great Crash, possibly caused by the Crowing, resulted in the collapse of the Keywork and the subsequent destruction of the remaining worlds of Heaven's Fence. The remains of the system were later occupied by the Five Houses of the Star Supremacy, who reconstructed the broken worlds into massive prisons, one of which, the Dark Sentencer, quickly garnered an infamous reputation. The Planets There are seventy-eight planets in Heaven's Fence, aligned in triangular form, and divided into twelve sectors. Each sector was given a capital planet with five follower planets, with the exception of Sector 7 and Sector 12, which had eight follower planets. The known planets are: *Apity-Prime (Sector 1's capital) *Kalline (Sector 1) *Morlunus (Sector 6) *Hetricus (Sector 11's capital) *Helvar (Sector 11) *Paris: Earth (Sector 12's capital) *Dil-Ariuth IX (Sector 12) *Sinosure (Sits at the center of the planets) *NulKigh-Cutta *Silent Earth: 3 *Howling Earth *Shylos Ten *Donar *Valencine *Bendelesh Following the Great Crash, many of these worlds were destroyed, and the remains were later repurposed into a vast network of prisons used to house criminal elements by the Five Houses of the Star Supremacy. Only one prison is currently known: The Dark Sentencer. The Stars of Sirius The Stars Of Sirius '''are the center of Heaven's Fence, fueling the Keywork and thus maintaining the stability of Heaven's Fence. They were named after Sirius Amory, the astronomer who discovered it was the Stars that fueled the Keywork, though he didn't tell them the full story. At the center of the Keywork is Star IV which is, or rather was, home to the Prise. Towards the end of The Second Stage Turbine Blade, Star VII is destroyed by Monstar, disrupting the Keywork and forcing the Prise to sacrifice themselves to save the system. The Keywork '''The Keywork is the beam of light that connects the planets and the stars, allowing for easy transportation between them. Fuelled by the stars, the Keywork generates essential elements which are needed to sustain life on the planets. The Keywork is disrupted if one of the Stars was to be removed or destroyed, as shown when Star VII was destroyed by Monstar. The Keywork is made of souls passed on from life in Heaven's Fence, which was discovered by Sirius Amory in his journey into the Keywork. These souls wander the Keywork aimlessly, attacking and attempting to possess anyone who enters the structure. Possession by one of these Key Entities can result in severe sickness and eventually death if they are not removed from the body. Only two known exceptions exist to this rule: Evagria the Faithful and Sentry the Defiant, both of whom actually improved Sirius's condition when he was in failing health due to prolonged exposure to Vic the Butcher. The Keywork has a second level which Amory called the Samaritaine. It is said to be a perfect utopia and refuge for souls which are able to put their past on Heaven's Fence behind them, which Sirius glimpsed only momentarily while Evagria healed him. Only she was shown to have ever reached the Samaritaine, though she was later joined by Sentry when Sirius convinced him that his death at the hands of Vic the Butcher did not define who he was. It is implied, though never confirmed, that Sirius also helped his deceased wife reach the Samaritaine. After the end of the Mage Wars, Wilhelm Ryan began to feed off of the Keywork for energy, and the United Red Army began disposing of political prisoners, as well as an uncatalogued race known as the Stars, by feeding their essence into energy streams on the Fence. By the time of Good Apollo 1, Ryan has fed off the energy to such a degree that the spirits of the Keywork are feeling physical pain and contact Claudio through his dreams, demanding he destroy Star IV. Category:The Amory Wars Category:Locations